fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Diamond Key
The Diamond Key is a fan written Fighting Fantasy adventure by Ulysses Ai. It was first published online in 2007 at Fighting Fantasy Project.Fighting Fantasy Project - The Diamond Key Comments at Fighting Fantasy Project - Retrieved 2015-02-21 Background Rules The adventure in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *Different weapons confer different skill bonuses or handicaps and have different damage bonus scores. Different types of armour also have differing armour rating scores. Thus, while combat is still as per regular Fighting Fantasy rules, the impact of the damage bonus and armour rating scores require adjustment of a player's "Attack Strength" during combat. *skill potions increase the attribute score by 1 (even above a player's Initial score) for the duration of one battle only. *Poisons are attributed a number in brackets () which indicates the potency of the draught. In other words, the number of rounds of combat the poison takes to be effective. A (5) potency potion would take five combat rounds to come into play after being administered. *Healing Potions restore 6 stamina points while food does not restore any points. Going to sleep will result in the restoration of 2 stamina points. *Many towns or cities have a market which the player may visit as their first action upon arriving in a new place (this must be done before they do anything else in the location and the option can be only taken if a market is mentioned as being in existence at that location). A list of items for purchase at these markets is listed in the rules section. Players may also sell items at the market for half the indicated price. Equipment List *Choice of: Axe, Longsword, Mace or Spear *Dagger *Leather Armour *Backpack *The player also begins with 1 of 6 other items, determined by a 1d6 die roll: :*(1) Rope :*(2) 3 Healing Potions :*(3) Skill Potion :*(4) Luck Potion :*(5) Restoring Potion :*(6) Light Crystal Main Characters YOU: Hero of The Diamond Key *Alyn Kyra - Barashai Demon *Alyn Mei aka Lady Kianmay *Brond - Guard *Captain Penmark *Count Raul *Gilmore the Groat *Grinbot the Undertaker *Harteran *Jamar Zi - King's Champion *King Darm *King Grutnegot - Orc *King of Darken Wood - Crow/God *Laremidan *Palliumi *Queen Shimishis - Snake Person *Sessimass *Tagenharn - Guard *The Wolf - Werewolf *Zarim - High Priest Locations *Arantator *Armintine *Castle of Eternal Light *Darken Wood *Erinharn *Granborin *Hopenwood *Kilandar Mountains *Red River *Rocky Hills *Shrine of Aringarator *Southern Atera *Tappin *Targaren *Temple of the White Goddess *''The Elegant Peacock'' *''The Empty Purse'' *''The Happy Maid'' *''The King's Tub'' *''The Trader's Repose'' *''The Weary Oxen'' *''The White Garden'' *Tuin Mor *Yategan River *Yorman *Zarantar Encounters *Count Raul *Demons - Devourer/Guards/Hell/Serpent *Giant Bear *Gilmore the Groat *Horned Monstrosity *Humans - Bandits/Champion/Dungeon Guards/Garv the Guard/Griffin Soldiers/Griffon Assassin/Intruders/King's Soldiers/Raiders/Royal Necromancer/Sewer Guard/Shadowy Figure/Sorcerer/The Other Guard/Town Guards *King Darm *Laremidan *Orcs - Dragon Priestess/Giant/Rebel *Skeletons *Serpent-Guard *Stone Golem *Unicorn *Wolf King *Zombies - Guards/Regular/Soldier Further Notes *There are references to the world of Titan in (168), (259) and (399) where the town of Fang is mentioned. According to the author this occurance of a well-known town in the Fighting Fantasy world was included in the early stages of the book when the story was intended to be set in Titan. However, as the story developed it departed from its original setting and a new world was created around it.Fighting Fantasy Project - The Diamond Key Comments at Fighting Fantasy Project - Retrieved 2015-02-21 Errors See Also *Fan Written Fighting Fantasy *''Contractual Obligation'' *''Planet of the Spiders'' *''The Golden Crate'' *''The Hypertrout'' *''Wrong Way Go Back'' External Links *[http://www.ffproject.com/key.htm The Diamond Key] at Fighting Fantasy Project - Retrieved 2015-02-21 References Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom Category:Amateur Adventure